couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Everett Carson
Everett Carson is the demigod daughter of Apollo and Elaine Carson. She has long, wavy black hair and stormy blue intelligent eyes. Her skin is a medium-brown color. Early Life As a young girl she has always wondered who her father was, as her mother refused to speak of him. Elaine always claimed to others that she was a widow, but then she re-married a very kind man called Robert Carson. He always treated Everett as a loyal dad, but she never felt comfortable with him. One day, her curiosity about her real father went too far. Late at night, she crept out of the window, but ended up falling. Since she was the daughter of Apollo, her healing instincts took over, and she was able to temporarily stabilize herself. Since Everett had never thought twice about looking back to her Greek studies, she never realized that she was a demigod. Relationships When she was a little younger, she had feelings for this boy. He died tragically in a car crash, and Everett attended his funeral. After she had been at Camp-Half-blood for some time, Alexander Scalar showed up, ragged and in need of medical assistance. Everett immediately tended to him, and they fell in love. They are currently in relationship. Personality Everett is a very lovable person. She usually has a good sense of humor, but can be easily annoyed if pestered. The Apollo girl always wants to help others, even if she is in need - which leads to her fatal flaw, loyalty. Although Everett knows that she needs to restrain herself more, she refuses to listen. She is very intelligent, and likes to learn new things. Along with this, she is quick, witty, clever, and most of the time has good common sense. When she doesn't, it's because something is "fogging her vision." By this, she's distracted by something else to think clearly. Everett is also can be quite mysterious, clamming up and refusing to speak about something. At other times, she'll be very impatient to share something of importance. Powers Being an Apollo kid means that she has inherited some of her father's godly powers, but just in a weaker form. Biokinesis Just by concentrating hard, Everett can mend a minor injury, and even help speed the process of repairing a major wound. From her experiences at Camp Half-blood, she has learned a few tricks of her own to help heal patients. An very notable achievement of Everett's is curing something no one has ever done in the history of half bloods. She found out a way to cure amnesia. If you somehow went to the Underworld and fell into Lethe, Everett could heal you. How Everett Cured Amnesia There was this Hermes camper. After sparring with several monsters at once, he was overwhelmed, passed out, and had been in a coma for four months. Then Everett arrived at Camp Half-blood. She was still pretty young, but when she heard about the boy, she spent a couple months talking to nymphs and other creatures. Eventually she pieced together a formula to wake up people from comas. While Everett was working, the boy woke up from the coma, but had amnesia. When Everett came to give him the medicine, it wasn't needed anymore. But the boy somehow got his hands on the formula, and recovered his memory. The recipe is still in the Apollo cabin, waiting to be used. Archery All Apollo kids have the two main powers that you think of Apollo as; the sun and his skill at the bow. Apollo's children have great aim, but Everett's is exceedingly accurate, and actually frightening when she manages to hit a target that's moving during a foggy dawn. Pyrokinesis Everett is immune to flames, the sun - anything that has to do with heat. This lead to some incidents where she touched hot irons, stick her hand in a bonfire to retrieve her mother's bracelet, etc. She can also, on rare occasions, use pyrokinesis and summon fire. Being a daughter of the sun god gives her the power to melt things by concentrating or touching it and bending her mind to set heat to it. With this ability, Everett is able to literally create a river drought, make glass, set forests on fire (don't ask), and even summon it and use it as a weapon, much like Hephaestus children. Weapons Acer Intentio Everett just calls it, "Acer," short for it's full name, acer intentio, which means, "Sharp Aim" in Latin. The weapon can be morphed into a smaller size (much like Thalia's or Percy's sword) for concealment purposes or storage. Everett wears a thin golden cuff bracelet that can be transformed into Acer. The quiver holds a variety of ammunition (arrows): stinkbomb; poison; silver; a few explosive; invisible; some blunt ones for practice; suction; and of course her normal sharp arrows. It is made out of fireproof cloth, with miniature stitches resembling suns holding the material together. On the cloth is printed a large sewn picture of a bow reflecting off a double sun. Category:Demigod Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Characters